The "Homestuck UpDATED" Page: Act 2
ALRIGHT KIDS. IT'S TIME FOR THE "HOMESTUCK UPDATED" PAGE: ACT 2. JULY 30TH UPDATE Dirk (who was transported to the Incipisphere by Grimbark Jade) is talking to ARquiusprite. ...That's kinda it, really. JULY 31ST UPDATE More of Dirk and ARquisprite talking. WHAT WAS DAVE JUST MENTIONED OH MY GOD. Annnd then MORE GLITCHES. AUGUST 2ND UPDATE WOW LOOK AT THE SELECTION SCREEN IT'S SO AMA- (glitches happen) ...It's still amazing. Now back to DaVE AND GRIMBARK JADE OH NO. Grimbark Jade wants Dave to fight him/use his time powers, but Dave won't do it. AUGUST 3RD UPDATE Dave and Jade argue about things, like Davesprite and Jade's relationship, etc. is my otp happening wait no Now Grimbark Jade is going to force Dave to fight Lord English by killing the Mayo- JADE'S GONNA MOST LIKELY KILL THE MAYOR NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. inb4 a battle happens and my otp falls apart AUGUST 4 UPDATE GRIMBARK JADE KICKS THE MAYOR OFF THE BUILDING AND DAVE GOES AFTER HIM WHILE SAYING NOOOOOOOOOO. LAVA IS AT THE BOTTOM. NONONONONONONONONONO __ WAIT A FRICKIN SECOND. DAVE HAS SAVED THE MAYOR. TODAY IS A GOOD DAY. (oh yeah and grimbark jade is wondering why being evil is SO HARD) __ (wow that's a lot of updating today) Dirk talks to dAVE OH MY GOD DIRK IS TALKING TO DAVE AAAA- DARNIT YOU CAN BARELY SEE WHAT DIRK IS SAYING. fandom do the thing AUGUST 5 UPDATE KANAYA IS MAD AT EVIL JANE FOR KILLING KARKAT. KARKAT IS SCARED TO DEATH. AND JANE CAN SAY OTHER THINGS. AUGUST 6 UPDATE JANE SELLS "POTIONS" TO KANAYA. ...OKAY WOW. also the prices are 420 million oh my god hussie AUGUST 7 UPDATE We still can't see what's going on with Rose and Terezi, so we're going back to Dave. Wait, we already rea- WHAT IS THAT JOHN?! what is going on here AUGUST 8 UPDATE So all the stuff Dave and Jade were talking about? WELP THAT NEVER HAPPENED! (which is probably good since the mayor didn't die) JOHN'S MESSING WITH TIME...BUT NOT REALLY...? ...okay (dave your texas is showing) AUGUST 9 UPDATE MEANWHILE, WE GO BACK TO ROSE AND TEREZI. Terezi. What ARE you doing.... Rose is questioning everything. Eh. AUGUST 10 UPDATE Rose and Kanaya talk for a bit. They both have addiction problems. AND TEREZI'S GOING CLOWN HUNTING YEAH! AUGUST 11 UPDATE MORE CHARACTER SEL- is that leperchan romance? darnit hussie Anyway, back to John, who was watching Dave and Jade- ...IS THAT ANOTHER JOHN?????? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON???????!!!!!!! AUGUST 13 UPDATE 13 pages? Well this will be quite- ....THIS IS JUST JOHN AND JOHN STARING AT EACH OTHER. oh look, its the MSPA Reader! (insert image of MSPA Reader imagining Johncest here) Of course Hussie knows. "It still keeps happening." "And you can't take it anymore." ..........okay then. ______________ MEANWHILE BACK WITH JOHN AND JOHN, John tells John to go find Roxy. ...WAIT HOW DOES HE KNOW ROXY? IS JOHNROXY CANON? John then taps John's head, and ends up where Jane and Jake were. Still can't read anything, though. WELL ATLEAST THAT MYSTERY'S SOLVED. AUGUST 16 UPDATE John blows away the glitches, so now we can see/read what's going on! :D ....Jake, what the frick are you even saying???? AUGUST 19 UPDATE Jane's going to force Jake to marry her and make lots of children. And BRAIN GHOST DIRK IS BACK, HELLO BRAIN GHOST DIRK HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? jake is hot i guess AUGUST 20 UPDATE John goes to find Roxy and- ...SHE DID THE THING. meanwhile my 3rd otp is becoming even closer to canon AUGUST 21 UPDATE John's telling Roxy stories. And Roxy's just evaluating if he's boyfriend material And John's trying to say more interesting things. ITS HAPPENING AUGUST 24 UPDATE JOHN MAY GIVE ROXY THE LIFE RING HE HAS SO SHE CAN REVIVE CALLIOPE!? Meanwhile... OF CRYING FROM THE JOHNVRISKA SHIPPERS AUGUST 27 UPDATE JOHN GOES BACK TO GET THE RING BUT ITS GONE ...HOW TOTALLY UNEXPECTED. OH LOOK CALIBORN'S TAKING OVER AGAIN. AUGUST 28 UPDATE oh my god caliborn you and your homosuck wHOA JOHN JUST SHOWED UP the guy in the up8 tag was right he needs a medal darn you john and your 4th wall breaking powers AUGUST 29 - SEPTEMBER 3RD UPDATES OH MY GOD CALIBORN. John is tired of your crap. And now back to Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 2. __________________________________________ Jane why are you building up Jake's house???? And GaMZEE HAS THE RING THAT CAN BRING PEOPLE BACK TO LIFE OH MY GOD. ____________________________________________ And Gamzee's giving the ring to- ...Wait a minute... Is that Aranea? Is she- OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OKAY THAT WAS LITERALLY UNEXPECTED OH MY GOD. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?????? SEPTEMBER 3RD - SEPTEMBER 6TH UPDATES SO ARENEA'S PLAN IS TO TAKE OVER THE SESSION SO THAT LORD ENGLISH WON'T MESS UP EVERYTHING(???) SO AFTER TALKING TO MEENAH (who doesn't like this plan), SHE TAKES THIS GOLDEN SHIP TO DERSE (which grabs Jane's attention and tells Jade) TO GO TO JAKE TO HEAL HIM. AND WELL.... THIS UPDATE BROKE THE SITE FOR A BIT. SEPTEMBER 7TH UPDATES dear fandom, sTOP BREAKING THE SITE JADE GETS TO DERSE AND SHE AND JANE TALK A BIT jade you are not really good at being evil BUT THEN AND THE HOPESPLOSION IS DESTROYING DERSE. SEPTEMBER 8 - SEPTEMBER 14 UPDATES (END OF "HS UPDATED" ACT 2) JAKE SAYS THINGS (he even says "HELLO NURSE" oh my god). THERE WAS ALSO ALMOST AN OVER 9000 JOKE. AND ARANEA'S BEING SMUG. THEN JADE WAS TRYING TO TRANSPORT JAKE TO THE FURTHEST RING, BUT SHE CAN'T DO IT. JAKES TOO POWERFUL THEN JADE SWAPS DERSE WITH HER PLANET (where Karkat and Kanaya are) KARKAT TELLS DAVE TO GET OVER THERE. THEN THEN JADE GETS KNOCKED OUT (and back to normalish?) BUT THEN ARAENA DOES THIS THEN NONONO OH MY GOD NO- oh my god THEN ARANEA MESSED WITH THE CLOCK OH CRAP. UNLESS JANE CAN BRING HER BACK/THIS IS A DOOMED TIMELINE, THEN JADE IS DEAD. WOW NO THIS IS NOT OKAY. ...Meanwhile, Dave and Rose bounce off to LOFAF. ...Oh boy. > Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Homestuck Category:Random Works!